


Stuff and Things

by Anonymous



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You don't usually have a penchant for poor period perception, Dr. Surlee. Where have you been? I do believe we're at the brink of a brilliant breakthrough! You've never been late for any of them.""I do apologize for my tardiness, Professor Purrview. I was in the middle of doing... stuff. And- and things. You know how it is."





	Stuff and Things

Surlee runs into the room as fast as he could, any and all rumples from his clothing smoothed out on the way. No telling what portable holes could do to re-ruffle them, though. Either way, he's here now and only a little breathless. He's proud of himself for that.

He faces the back of one Professor Purrview, who seems preoccupied with whatever she's writing down. Granted, an out-of-breath Toon running into a room was a common occurrence, but something in the pit of Surlee's stomach feels like he's been caught.

Not that he'd have anything to hide or anything. At all.

She turns at the sound of his arrival, one brow raised. "You don't usually have a penchant for poor period perception, Dr. Surlee. Where have you been? I do believe we're at the brink of a brilliant breakthrough! You've never been late for any of them."

He fidgets under her critical gaze. "Yet," she adds slyly.

"I do apologize for my tardiness, Professor Purrview. I was in the middle of doing... stuff. And- and things. You know how it is."

 

For a moment, she regards him with a look.

A safe could drop from the sky and he feels as though it wouldn't distract her from her current pursuit of knowledge.

Alas, it does not. Despite his temptation to will it to existence.

 

But then, then her eyes tear away and Surlee can breathe a minute sigh of relief. The prototype Meter sputters and wheezes away at whatever was causing it grief now, filling in the silence that blanketed the room.

Then the door opens, and Purrview's attention snaps back. But now it's towards the door, with Dr. Fissionton walking- no,  _strutting_ through it. Surlee braces himself.

"Will I need to ask why you were late as well, Dr. Fissionton?" she asks, head tilting slightly, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards. Like she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"No, no need," cat Fissionton replies, raising his paw in greeting. "I'm stuff."

"And things," dog Fissionton finishes with a grin.

 

It takes a whole lot of willpower for Surlee not to bring out Dimm's Shrinkifying Ray to get himself out of there.


End file.
